Szayelaporro Granz
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the octava (8th) Espada. He is Yylfordt Granz's younger brother. Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Hollow hole and Espada number tattoo are both unknown. Most of the Arrancar have his/her Hollow hole on the torso or face, however this is not the case for Szayel. Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no hole or number tattoo can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. On his hands, he wears white gloves. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter then the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. It should also be noted that when he changes his clothes prior to preforming his Resurrección, he sports a cape-like garment. When he was demoted from the Espada, his appearance was slightly different compared to his appearance in the original story. His hair was messier and the three lines on his uniform dropped to his right hip, instead of to the left, right and middle. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Similar to his Shinigami counterpart, Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks himself as an actor, especially when toying with his victims. He boasts to be a "perfect being", since he is capable of reproducing himself in another person's body, and thus views himself as immortal. During his final moments alive, Mayuri gives a speech about his view on perfection and also indirectly ridicules Szayel's qualification as a scientist. Its ultimate impact on Szayel breaks his resolve as a scientist, leading him to literally beg for his death to come quickly while affected with Mayuri's superhuman drug. History Szayel Aporro Granz helped Nnoitra Jiruga perform a sneak attack on Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Nnoitra notes that at this point, he had lost his position as an Espada, and presumably reclaimed it before his introduction. In order to help Nnoitra to defeat Nelliel, Szayel used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nel's attention and gave him the opportunity to strike her head and left her unconscious. Szayel stated himself that Nel's "spiritual shrinkage" into a child was unexpected. He desired to join forces with Nnoitra, as they had similar goals but he declined the offer. It is still unknown what position he had held, and why he lost said position, since he was not a former Espada.Bleach Episode 194 Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Barragan Luisenbarn and Zommari Leroux and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy Rialgo, Barragan and Nnoitra. Renji runs straight into a trap door that sends him into Szayel's chamber. Szayel comes out and fights Renji but all of Renji's attacks are nullified, as Szayel knows all about Renji's power from the fight between Renji and Szayel's brother, Yylfordt Granz. Uryū arrives at the scene but his powers are also nullified, having studied his fight with Cirucci Thunderwitch. Renji and Uryū use a plan where Renji blows up a Kidō spell in Szayel's face. Uryū uses his new Seele Schneider technique, but it fails to do anything to Szayel but burn most his clothes and some of his skin. Szayel recovers by eating one of his Fracción and tells Renji and Uryū not to go anywhere and advises them to think of a strategy while he changes his clothes. Renji and Uryū run from the room they were just in but are sent back to the same place due to Szayel's interference. Szayel releases his Zanpakutō and uses a technique that makes duplicates of Uryū, Renji, Dondochakka, and Pesche. Renji and Uryū battle the clones but realize the every time the clones are destroyed, they multiply. Renji uses his Bankai and the clones follow suit. The multiplied Bankais destroy Szyael's building. Renji and Uryū try to run but Szayel comes back and Renji, Uryū, Dondochakka, and Pesche try to run, but Szayel stops them. Szayel eventually uses his appendages to capture Uryū and create a voodoo doll of him. Szayel begins demonstrating the dolls power by flicking it, which affects Uryū as well, proportionally making it feel like he's been hit. Szayel explains what this power is and proceeds to pull the doll apart, which terrifies both Renji and Uryū. However, Szayel explains that the dolls were made to come apart and would not affect the victim like that, but the doll has also replicated internal organs and tendons. Szayel proceeds to destroy Uryū's organs one by one. Renji tries to fight back, the Szayel ends up capturing him too, also making a voodoo doll of Renji. He eventually snaps both of Renji's Achilles tendons, making him unable to move and throwing both Uryū and Renji at his mercy. Pesche and Donodchakka attempt to use their Cero Sincrético to stop Szayel, but it proves ineffective. Szayel explains to them that he's recognized them all along and that they should have used the technique at the start in order to gain an advantage over Szayel. Just before Szayel finishes them off, the Twelfth Division's Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, appear and save them. Mayuri is also subjected to the voodoo doll ability and is apparently losing quickly to Szayel. Szayel is disappointed that a captain could be defeated so easily and destroys the doll's heart, apparently killing Mayuri. However, Mayuri tricks and taunts Szayel, saying that he's studied Szayel's technique enough. He further explains that he had replaced all of his organs and tendons with fakes and the reason why was placing microbes in Uryū to monitor his life. Szayel attempts to take Nemu hostage, but this tactic fails. Mayuri then releases his Bankai. Its poison mists weakens Szayel, and it ends up eating Szayel's body. Szayel uses his Gabriel ability to impregnate and reincarnate inside Nemu, an ability that is supposed to kill the victim (though Nemu survives this). Mayuri is happy about this and would like to study that power. At Mayuri's urging, Szayel, having gained control on Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō when he was eaten, attacks Mayuri the same way he was attacked a few minutes ago. As he mocks Mayuri, however, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō blows up. The unharmed Mayuri comments that if his Zanpakutō would ever turn against him, it would self-destruct. Mayuri also explains that Nemu is full of different poisons and drugs to infect any enemies that would try to possess her, and the one Szayel is now affected with is a drug that heightens his five senses to superhuman levels, making one second fell like a hundred years. Szayel remains frozen and unresponsive, his body not being able to keep up with his highly sharpened senses, as Mayuri raises his blade and slowly moves toward Szayel, piercing through his hand and through his heart. Suffering for what feels like hundreds of years of pain from his pierced hand and stabbed heart, Szayel begs to die quickly but is forced to die slowly, as Mayuri breaks off the blade in Szayel's hand and chest and walks away. Powers & Abilities Szayel is the Octava Espada, making him the eighth most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army. He is the head of the research development at Las Noches, much like Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is for Soul Society. Master Scientist: Szayel is a talented and intellectual scientist, and he is shown to be very sadistic. He told Renji, before their actual fight, to "try to keep all of his limbs intact", as he was going to study his body afterwards. *'Consumable Fracción': He modified all of his Fracción, before their Shinigamification by Aizen, to be consumable for his own despicable and cruel purposes (if he eats them his injuries are healed) despite the fact they are living beings. After killing Lumina, when Verona kept shouting his name in despair, Szayel angrily told him to be quiet as he'll simply make a new one later.Bleach Chapter 272, page 13Bleach Episode 164 It is confusing as to whether this means he is capable of reviving a consumed Fracción or that he simply meant a replacement. Verona's response appears to suggest the latter. While in the manga he literally "eats" his Fracción, the anime portrayal displays this as converting the Fracción to some sort of a glowing purple energy orb to consume. to heal his wounds.]] *'Memory Spirit Bugs': Szayel also mentioned that he did not target Renji because of his role in Yylfordt's death, but revealed he had planted Memory Bugs in his body. These bugs gave him all the information he needed about Renji's Bankai, which he was able to infest him with while healing him before the battle.Bleach Manga Chapter 265, page 11 Master Inventor: Szayel's intellect not only included science but also invention. He was very similar to Mayuri Kurotsuchi in this manner, most notably having created a constantly shifting maze out of his domain in Hueco Mundo, as well as a device that controls reiatsu. *'Advanced Trap Designer': While Dondochakka Bilstin and Renji Abarai travelled the halls of Las Noches, they fell into a very large hole, which was actually a trap made by Szayel, activated on touch. He stated out of all the traps he laid out, this one was the most basic, implying there were far more advanced traps in wait. As the helpless intruder falls through the hole, they end up on a sort of cylindrical slide that falls into the Espada's room.Bleach Manga Chapter 265, page 3 *'Unnamed Power Control Device': Szayel could control an opponents abilities thanks to a device located somewhere in his quarters, that was able to shut off Renji's ability to use Bankai, prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turn off Uryū's ability to create his Quincy Bow. It was shut off after he was forced to change his clothes.Bleach Manga Chapter 288, page 14 *'Unnamed Illusion device' Used during the fight between Nel Tu and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, giving Nnoitra a chance to strike Nel. *'Controlled Corridors:' In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent from escaping, Szayel designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit.Bleach Manga Chapter 288, page 1 Sonído: Szayel could use Sonído, as shown when he easily evaded one of Renji Abarai's attacks. He was also able to catch Uryū Ishida, using Hirenkyaku (which is supposedly faster than Flash Steps), off guard. Investigative Immunization Expert: Szayel has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Szayel can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. The most prominent use of this ability was when Dondochakka and Pesche revealed their secret, and most powerful technique, the Cero Sincrético, which Szayel was able to easily disperse by analysing its structure and reiatsu. Ironically, his Voodoo Doll ability was effectively nullified during his encounter with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who used a similar data-gathering method.Bleach Episode 191 Enhanced Endurance: Strangely, Szayel does not appear to benefit from Hierro at all, a deviation from most Arrancar, showing blood from the slightest attacks. Mayuri was also able to impale Szayel's body without any effort, something that would not have happened with other Espada. However, he does have a high amount of endurance, since he could withstand the blast of a Sprenger explosion from Uryū, after a Kidō explosion from Renji; Renji's Kidō explosion burned him, and forced him into retreating from the Shinigami, greatly angering him. Zanpakutō . When sealed, its hilt is in a form similar to a atom, most likely to further indicate him being a scientist. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Szayel releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, doing so emits a glow from his mouth. His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which then fills in immediate vicinity in a fine mist as he transforms, revealing Szayel's released form. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a gray segmented form-fitting garment with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist. Three, small, dark purple extensions extend from the elbow, while four, long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands become white and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gets various purple drop-like strands as well. His hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his hollow "glasses," which is attached on either side of his head to fan-like coverings. His left eye has purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four, very large, gray branch structures from his back, two on each side, forming a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally spaced red strands that look like falling drops. These strands can expand out becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings similar to that of a bird. He can use them as a protective shield by wrapping them around himself in the form of a ball. The branches can elongate at will.Bleach manga; chapter 288, pages 6-7 :Resurrección Special Ability: Szayel's released state grants him a number of different abilities. His appearance and abilities seem to be based off parasitic worms. :*'Carbon-Copy': He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his body out of his back. When droplets of the liquid spraying from his body touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. Szayel occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically pleasing. For instance, he changed Dondochakka's clones so that he did not have spots, and Pesche Guatiche's wore pants as opposed to a loincloth; he did not, however, change Renji's or Uryū's appearance. As they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free-will or thoughts of their own. :*'Voodoo Doll': By grabbing an opponent with one of his "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged and bursts with purple liquid, creating a small doll that has the victim's likeness. Szayel apparently absorbs some of the victim's spiritual power in the process. Uryū Ishida was noticeably disoriented after the process, and Szayel stated, "Thanks for the feast." Any damage done to the dolls' internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, as seen when Uryū felt him scratch his doll's face. All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. The only person able to overcome this ability was 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which he did by replacing all of his organs with "dummies." :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, Szayel can gain control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. Szayel only used this once against Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, forcing the Zanpakutō to attack its master. The effect of control acts as a form of will over that which is possessed. Once again, Mayuri was the only one to defeat this technique, as he prepared for such an event, self-destructing his Bankai into its sealed state. :* : His final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" an enemy. While he is physical contact with the victim he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then "devours" his way out of their body, by way of absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim killing them in the process, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk when he matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. Szayel takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming himself a "perfect being" because of it. It was used on Nemu Kurotsuchi, but despite Szayel's remarks on killing the victim, she survived. Most likely if it was not for her body being a Gigai created by her father, she would have died. Fracción In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayel has his own Fracción. Amongst the Espada, he has by far the most. He has personally modified each of them so that he can heal his wounds by eating them. Those so devoured can be recreated later. Most of them are incomplete Arrancar; they neither carry Zanpakutō nor do they appear entirely human. The majority of them all wear a similar pattern of clothing to Szayel's, sporting the three stripes that run down his chest on their person. Two large ones act as Szayel's throne, but also have durable shells on their fronts that are unscathed by Uryū's arrows. Only three are named, those three main ones being: * & : two very short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayel Aporro of Aaroniero's death. * : The others also identify a very tall one killed by Uryū. Appearances in Other Media Szayel is a playable character in a few of the Bleach video games. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom and Bleach: Versus Crusade with his release state. He also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled Pink and SCIENCE SHOW. These two songs are notable for their numerous English lyrics, particularly Pink, which is actually more English than Japanese. In the video game Bleach: Versus Crusade, he can shoot a pink Cero from his mouth. Quotes * "Sip, Fornicarás..." * "I am a perfect being!" * "I am a "researcher"... " * "I've lost interest in this..." * "And now... The curtain call." * "I am indeed Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz" * "First a Bankai user, then a Quincy! I have such good luck! If I were Yammy, I would probably be on the verge of shouting suerte!" * (to Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "The phoenix, often referred to as the immortal bird, is said to light a flame in the body of the elderly, from which it ignites the power of rebirth. Understand? Immortality. That is what it means to be perfect. Not the transcendence of death, but rather capturing one's life and death within the cycle of rebirth. That which is called "death" is not removed from my existence! I exist as a being without any interruption in the cycle of life and death! That which is called a "perfect existence"! To me, the phenomenon of death does not exist. Even if you kill me before I completely come back to life, I will come back to life. Realize this: you who are incapable of killing me will never achieve victory against me, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Trivia *Szayel spent at least 10 episodes in his released state, the longest of any living or deceased Espada and Arrancar. *Szayel resurrected himself with Nemu’s body, using his Gabriel technique, but in Episode 199 of the anime, it was completely redone so that it could be toned down. Instead of him laying his egg inside of her and emerging head first from her mouth, he is resurrected from an embryo which emerges from Nemu's mouth and develops into him. Also, Nemu doesn’t end up looking as dried up or decrepit as she does in the manga. *He is the only known Arrancar (and Espada) to have a relative; in his case, a brother, Yylfordt Granz. *He is the most recurring guest character on the "Arrancar Research Time" segment, having made 3 appearances including one where he hosts the segment itself. *Szayel is one of the few Espada (the others being Barragan and Zommari) to not have his tattoo or Hollow hole shown, even after Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida destroyed most of his clothes. Their locations remain a mystery. *Szayel's Zanpakutō apparently gives him the abilities of a parasitic worm or helminth[1]. This explains most of his abilities: # He gains Possession of anyone's nervous system that eats even a single part of him. # He is able to use Voodoo dolls in order to attack any organ within the opponent's body. He must eat them by using his tentacles/wings. # Lastly, the Espada can use Gabriel to completely devour all the nutrients from an opponent's body, leaving them to die afterwards. #The only ability this cannot explain is the Carbon Copies. Although, some worms can asexually reproduce in spores, creating genetic duplicates; Szayel's technique could be the same. However, instead of reproduction, the technique is inflicted onto others. *He seems to be a sadist, being that he feels joy when other people suffer. He shares this trait with Nnoitra Jiruga. *He is one of the few Espada whose mask remnants do not show any sort of teeth. The others being Ulquiorra Cifer and Barragan Luisenbarn. Also, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tia Harribel share this same trait while in their released forms. *In several Bleach video games, he is portrayed to have a pink colored Cero. *Szayel's aspect of death is Madness. * In both the anime and manga, when affected by the Super Human drug, he tried to reach out with his left hand which was supposed to have been stabbed by Mayuri's Zanpakutō. It was later shown that his right hand was the one that was stabbed. This may be an error. References Navigation de:Szayel Aporro Granz es:Szayel Aporro Granz Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male